Last Call
by MoneyMatchShip
Summary: Rory is always Logan's Last Call!


**Last Call**

Author's Note: This is a song fic…. I am sorry if you don't like those. If you don't like them then click the back button and find a different story to read. No one is forcing you to read this! To those who do read it, I hope that you enjoy it! If you do, please leave me a little review telling me how much you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Last Call by Lee Ann Womack or Gilmore Girls. If I did, Rory and Logan would be married and making babies… okay, practicing making babies ; )

**I recognized your number,  
It's burned into my brain,  
Felt my heart beating faster,  
Every time it rang.  
Some things never change,  
That's why I didn't answer.  
**

Rory Gilmore was curled on a couch reading a book. It had been a year since she and Logan had broken up… since she had walked away from all that she had once loved and held dear to her heart. She thought that breaking up with Logan would open up all of these new possibilities for her, but the truth is, every time she sat down to write an article, she could only think of Logan. For almost two years, she'd had him reading over her shoulder and offering suggestions. Proofing her articles to make sure they were perfect before they were printed. Without Logan, she couldn't do it. So she turned to her two other loves in life… Stars Hollow and books.

She worked as the Librarian in the Stars Hollow Library and lived in a little apartment in the center of town. Everyone in Stars Hollow loved her, and they would never let her down. And in books, she could escape from the heartache and loneliness that she faced in the world. And besides, her mom was always around to try and cheer her up and make her do crazy things.

It was about 4:00 in the morning when she was pulled out of the peacefulness of her book and into the harsh reality of the world. Without looking at the caller id, she knew it would be Logan. She looked at her phone to see the name that would forever be burned into her brain… Logan Huntzberger.

Just seeing his name made her heart beat faster and she thought about all the time they spent together. If she had known how her life would end up, she would go back and change what she had answered, but having walked away from everything, Rory only had one thing left; her pride. She couldn't allow herself to go running back to Logan and ask him to take her back.

Besides, she knew why he was calling. He always called at this time of a night. That could always be counted on. Some things never change, which is why she could not answer.

She pushed the ignore button on her phone before getting up and turning the lights off in her apartment and getting into bed.

**  
I bet you're in a bar,  
Listening to a country song.  
Glass of Johnny Walker Red,  
With no one to take you home.  
They're probably closing down,  
Saying, "No more alcohol."  
I bet you're in a bar  
'Cause I'm always your last call. **

As she lay in bed, she pictured Logan in her head. She knew exactly where he was and what he was doing at that exact moment. She knew that he was in bar. Logan loved bars and pubs, especially when he was stressed out. Life in California must not be going as well as he had hoped… it was 1 in the morning now. He was probably sitting at the counter and the barkeeper was probably telling he that there would be no more alcohol.

Rory could see him clearly in her head. He had his glass of Johnny Walker Red. There would be no friends or anything around to take him home. It was Last Call before closing up shop for the night. Rory knew the scene well, because she was always Logan's last call, even when they had been going out… if he was drunk in a bar, he would always call her to pick him up and get him home. Admittedly, that had happened rarely while they were going out, but it was his routine…****

I don't need to check that message.  
I know what it says.  
"Baby, I still love you,"  
Don't mean nothing when there's whiskey on your breath.  
That's the only love I get.  
So if you're calling...  


Rory heard the ding in the darkness letting her know that she had a new voicemail. She unlocked her phone and saw that sure enough, she had one knew voice message. She deleted it without even listening to what Logan had called about.

Rory didn't need to listen to the message to know what Logan had said in the message that night… It was the same message that he had left for the last year. He would tell her that he still loved her, with the words all slurred together. However, Rory knew better than to believe it. The first time she had listened to the voicemail, a year ago, her heart had soared high until it plummeted to it's death. She knew that you couldn't believe anything that a drunk had to say. She wanted to believe that Logan still loved her, but she just couldn't believe his message when he had whiskey on his breath.

If Logan still loved her, then he could tell her to her face when he was sober… maybe then Rory would believe him, but as for now, she knew that it was Logan's way to torture her because of how badly she had hurt him by turning down his purposal.

**  
I bet you're in a bar  
Listening to a cheatin' song  
Glass of Johnny Walker Red  
With no one to take you home  
They're probably closing down  
Saying, "No more alcohol"  
I bet you're in bar,  
'Cause I'm always your last-**

Call me crazy but  
I think maybe  
We've had our last call.

I bet you're in a bar.  
It's always the same old song.  
That Johnny Walker Red,  
By now it's almost gone.  
But baby, I won't be there  
To catch you when you fall.  
I bet you're in bar  
'Cause I'm always your last call

Rory thought of Logan in the bar again. She knew that she needed to block his number. She knew that she had to let him go for good. It was time for it to be the last call… for good. Rory felt her heart clench inside of her and she knew that she just couldn't do it. She still held on to the hope that some day, Logan might forgive her for ruining them, and that they could be together forever again.

Rory knew exactly what was happening right now. Logan was finished his last few sips of his Johnny Walker Red. The song playing on the jukebox would be a country song about cheating… Logan didn't realize it, but every time he got drunk and thought about her, he always put on the same cheating song on the jukebox.

In her mind's eye she saw Logan getting of the stool, some blonde bimbo clutching him as he stumbled… he had just picked her out of the line up for that night's entertainment. Rory wouldn't be there to catch him as he fell, at least not when he was calling from a bar. Rory closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her, knowing that the routine would repeat itself again tomorrow.

Rory smiled just before her eyes shut, knowing that he still wasn't in a relationship, which meant he still thought about her sometimes. She would always be his last call until he had someone else to call… someone who meant more than she did…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you enjoyed it, please leave me a note telling me. If you don't have anything nice to say, though, then please keep your mean thoughts to yourself! Thank you!


End file.
